Sweetened silence
by deidaraEXPLOSIONproductions 04
Summary: Matt likes mello Mello doensnt know L wants to get them together BB is engaged to L Missions await Holidays ahead Follow matt on a journy of a lifetime, yaoi warning guyxguy dont like dont read ;P
1. Your mission if you chose to except it

**This is a story that I wrote when I was on holiday in egypt and I just re read it and I think tha I should put it on fanfic... here it is, sorry about any mistakes im a very lazy person when it comes to checking... please review and read my other stories, thanks love you all 3**

Your mission if you chose to except it...

"Matt, matt wake up" mello was jumping up and down on my bed when all I was trying to do was sleep, he was obviously exited for something but I couldn't quite think about what it was. I opened my eye just a little bit, just so I could see the blond clearly. He was wearing his usual leather outfit and seemed to of been up for hours, how long has he been awake for, that confused me...mello never gets up before 10. I get up 5 minutes before mello so I can steel the shower first, ever since me and him become partners in crime (assassins) we have had to rent a apartment and L with the rest of the detectives give us new mission each day, most of stalking people (stalker . .)

I pushed the blond away for me, I was still tired and wanted to sleep but mello had other plans. "Matt get out of bed, L wants to see us". I ignored mello by turning over on my side and putting my pillow over my face, why can't mello let me sleep ? He is so annoying. Im guessing mello had gave up because I never heard his annoying voice for a further 10 minutes, just before i drifted off to sleep again I felt a big weight. Mello had walked out into the hall then ran and jumped on me, don't ask why as I don't know either. "Ahh Mello get you and your fat behind of me now" I screamed but mello didn't move, just sat on me waiting for something to happen, god I hate that blond even if he is my best friend and my...never mind. I managed to dose off even with mello and his weight sitting on me, I was asleep till I got dragged out my bed and across the floor by my feet. Did I mention that the floor was wooden, not very cool.

I got dragged all the way into the living room were I saw L waiting for me. "Thank you Mihael" L spoke quietly to mello, "um L...its mello, don't use my real name" mello glared at L at the sound of his real name, "as you wish, mello" said L before he turned his attention on me, still lying on the floor from wear I got dragged from my bed. "Mail..." L started and mello was just about to correct him once again until I gave him a look that simply said 'don't even think about it'. So the blond stayed silent all threw L's orders and mission information. From all that I caught as L talked pretty fast was that we had to adventure up the mountain to a famous person and kill him, steel the secret scroll and return...alive. The reason that L said 'alive' is that there are many powerful assassins on the trail, all hired by the famous trader known as 'orochimaru'. Rumours say that orochumaru is the most powerful assassin in the world but then again nobody knows about me and mells. We are powerful, the gamer and the chocoholic. We start adventuring out as soon as possible.

The expression on Mello's face was incredible, it read 'holy mother of chocolate bars we are going to kick butt all the way'. I laughed silently to myself when mello blurted out "So who is this orochu whats his face, how strong and how many chocolate bars am I being payed", L simply gave mello the 'watch what you say kid' look, them mello replied with his famous 'continue insulting me and I will keehl you in your sleep' face. I was watching all the expressions change and I was stuck with my normal 'say wha?' Look, I don't know what is going on very often, all I knew is that me and mello had to start heading out if we want to make it at least half was before dark. So i stood up and pulled on mellos arm giving him to signal 'hurry up lets go'. Mello stood up after me, we waved goodbye to L before heading out the door and into the woods that our house was next to. I felt all eyes on me as im the youngest between me and mello but the more mature on, i have saved Mello's life may times as he is a care free blond that will end up killing himself one of these days when im not around.

We were walking threw the woods, I was simply gaming on the psp I found in my pocket while mello was eating a chocolate bar that he always carries with him. I placed my goggles over my lime green eyes and almost walked into a tree but luckily mello pushed me into a bush. Mello pulled me up and laughed "should never let your guard down matty", trust me I figured that out a long time ago. "So were you saving me" I glanced at the tree then back at mello "or fooling around?", I asked curious why mello pushed me into a bush. "Oh you know, fooling around" mello laughed, figures the blond would never save me from the demon tree that tried to kill me. Anyway, we continued walked...Luckily I looked up from my psp and spotted some enemy's a few feet away so I grabbed the blonds arm and pulled him into a bush, mello panicked and punched me in the face so I now have a bloody nose...great, thanks Blondie.

**so there you have it, first chapter, it is first person from matt amd I wont be talking very much so... enjoy the rest of the story**


	2. Fights and secrets

Fights and secrets...

Mello looked at me with a glare that said sorry, he quickly stuck his head out the bush and looked at the enemy's. "there is only two so if we charge and attack one enemy each then we should knock them out" mello explained. I nodded listening to every small detail of Mello's 'great and successful' plan. After our roles were given out we were ready to attack.

Mello, not knowing the meaning of the word quiet I'm guessing, ran out the bush with a gun in his hand screaming the most ridicules thing he could think of, his blond mind came up with "THIS...IS...SPARRTAARRRR" and yes, that is how I would describe how he shouted it. I just stayed in the bush waiting the signal and trying to hold in my laughter, it didn't go so well and i ended up blowing into my hands and sounding like a volcano just erupted, it was that loud. "MELLO SCREW THE PLAN JUST FIGHT, I BLEW COVER" I screamed as I grabbed my smoke gun and shooting wright were the enemy's were and mello was right by my side. Mello threw me his gun as he ran into the smoke and started beating the living shit out of the enemy, he was fly kicking and punching with everything in him...did I mention that mello is freaking flexible, no? Well you know now. Anyway back to the story.

After mello had tired the enemy's out he jumped to the ground and held his hands over his head, I knew that this was my time to shine...or should I say shoot, ha ha ha no...I took Mello's gun out my pockets and started shooting into the mist, I heard groans of pains and screams as the bullets plummet into the skin, killing them almost instantly. By the time the mist cleared all the enemy's were lying dead on the backs, knew there was nobody we couldn't fight and win.

Oh and since im going to be telling the story I might as well let you know one thing about me, one important thing that will make everything make sense sooner or later. My secret that nobody except me knows, and soon enough you. Well here goes nothing.

I have always had a secret crush on my blond partner in crime mello or Mihael Keehl. The way his hair falls just on his shoulders drives me crazy, the good way...I think. I haven't always been gay, in fact I think Im bi...hm, never come to think of it before. Anyway, ever since L introduced me to him he just stole my heart and is yet to give it backs so yes, im very protective of him...fangirls back off his ass belongs to me.


	3. Night one and more walking

Night one and more walking

Mello slowed down and stopped in his tracks, I stopped behind him. "Problem? Why'd you stop?" I asked quietly incase there was any enemy's around. "Sleep matt, I need sleep...we will set up camp here, its safe" I nodded agreeing to Mello's plan, I didn't notice how tired I was until I lay on the floor. I looked over at the blond hoping to be able to speak to him for a little while but he was already asleep. I sighed a little and fell asleep myself.

I awoke the next morning, mello was sleeping peacefully next to me. I turned over so I could just stare without him killing me. I think I stared for atleast half a hour until the blond opened his eyes and glared at me the turned away blushing slightly...why was mel blushing? Did he...no it was impossible, then why did he...hm, I will have to look into that and figure out how to find out for real. "Morning..." He said slowly unaware of me still staring at him, "you to..." I replied softly still wondering why the blond was blushing.

Mello must of forgotten about me staring because he got up and stretched then yawned and spoke "come on...lets get going". I nodded and got up after and followed him into the woods. I was so alone in my thoughts that I didn't notice mello staring at me as we walked, I picked up the paste when we reached the bottom of the mountain. "Wow" mello said looking up at the way how the top of the mountain pierced the top of the clouds. "Well...here we are" I spoke as I patted the side of the mountain. We both started the walk up the giant mud pile.

I would say it took us at least 4 and a half hours to reach the very top. We practically collapsed onto the floor when we reached the top, there was a few more hours of walking before we even reached half way...great more walking. We weren't planning on stopping until we reached half way the we would maybe sleep for a couple hours then head out again...thanks L, I didn't need the exorcize. So to keep us entertained we did the most weirdest thing ever...

O

blasting threw the stereo

Y

Let me slip between your thighs

O

coming straight from Tokyo

Y

My sex will leave you satisfied

Yes...we were singing, lyrics from I heart hello kitty by blood on the dance floor. I really don't know why we did that but it was very amusing when we just randomly collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter when we finished singing the song. "We should sing sexting now" mello was trying to say threw his fits of laughter and I just glared at him like what are you thinking bro? Mello pouted before getting up and looking at the sky. I stared up at mello and soon my mind took over my head. I smirked at the thoughts running threw my mind 'no, bad mind, no time to think of that...thoughts denied' I was talking to myself as I got up and stared walking. Mello followed after me talking about random shit that I was to bored and tired to even consider listening, it was really warm here because of the fact it was next to a volcano.

By the time we got to orochimaru's base it was the next day and we had slept for about 3 hours at the most, im so tired. It was hard to fight the assassin but we succeeded, we were good as new not a scratch. I told you we were awesomely epic or epicly awesome. Mello grabbed the scroll as I called L, he arrived in a helicopter a few seconds later...I still don't understand why he couldn't of just dropped us off here, never understood that guy. Anyway so me and mello jumped into the helicopter and we were back at out house in a few minutes. On the way L said that he had something to announce to both of us and we would like it so im pretty curious about what L was planning to as to us.


	4. News news news

News news and news

Back in our living room, L was sat on his chair while I was sitting on the floor against the sofa that mello was sitting on. I loved the smell of mello so sitting next to his legs wasn't the most bad thing in the world in my opinion. Then again just being with mello was the greatest thing in the world. I like the warm feeling you get when your with the person you love, and now I'm going off on about my love for mello again. "So...matt and mello, I have news..." L began and the sound of his voice made me stop fantasising about mello and snap back to the real world again, made mello look up at L and stare. "You both will be taking a break, I have booked a holiday for you both" L finished. Me and mello were astonished, a holiday...for us, together. Did L here my wishes or something this was amazing. "Oh wow, a holiday, sounds interesting" mello said getting up to go pack his things, I was about to follow when L grabbed my arm and pulled me over to speak to him.

"I hope you know why I did this matt, I noticed your feeling for mello and decided to help and but in...hope you didn't mind but this holiday should make mello realise his feelings that he keeps denying to himself". Wait a minute, did L just say mello had feelings that he was denying ?! You mean he likes me ?! Holy mother of jeevas this is incredible. "I know why you did this L, and thanks, I owe you one" I said smiling at the raven haired boy, "make a good impression on him and good luck, I will be dropping you off in the other country" L said back smiling. I nodded and ran off the pack my things just when mello came back in the room. "Mello can I talk to you for a minute" L asked after I had left and he was sure that I was gone. "Um sure L..." Mello replied walking over to L slightly suspicious of what L was about to say.

"This holiday was for one reason and you know what that is don't you" mello nodded sighing and L continued "you need to stop denying your feelings for matt, just because you think he won't like you, your best friends, just try and make a impression but don't over do it and scare him away, just be yourself" L said and with that he walked away out and got back into his helicopter awaiting my arrival so we can get going. When I walked back into the living room with my bags mello was stood on the spot in front of Ls chair, I was curious why mello looked so worried so I walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he jumped at my touch apparently he had been thinking, "you ok?" I asked slightly concerned, "yer...fine..." Mello said slowly then snapped back to real time and walked out into the front yard with his bag and stepped into the helicopter. I followed closely behind and sat next to the blond inside the giant flying metal death trap. I always hatted flying things and mello must of sensed my fear as he put a hand on my shoulder "its ok, it will be over soon" and the sound of his voice made me feel safe, like he would protect me. Forever. I know its stupid but that is what I believed.

A few hours later we arrived in Egypt. Great a giant sand place, perfect. Mello stepped out the helicopter and looked up at the hotel that we would be staying in, "wow...this place...is amazing" I nodded agreeing to what mello said. L pushed me out the helicopter and flew away, I was left...alone with my love life, whats the worst that can happen (I wish I never said that, it will make more sense later on...curse the writer) Me and mello walked up into our hotel room, mello was the first one to enter and the expression on his face when he looked into our room meant L was up to something, something bad. "There is...one bed" mello stuttered pointing at the big double bed in the centre if the room, wow was L that desperate to get me and mello together, I have to owe him something now. 'Why L ?! I know I like matt but I don't want to, it gets in the way, he is my best friend, it would be awkward and I want the best for him' mello was thinking as I pushed my way into the room past the shocked mello standing still in the door way, "its just for sleeping, whats the worst that could happen?" I said obviously wanting to share a bed with mello but not sure if he would agree to it. "Hm yer you have a point, its just for sleeping" mello finally agreed and that made me jump around inside, not in front of mello no way.

After unpacking me and mello decided to go swimming so we changed and as much as I wanted to turn around and watch the blond I resisted and looked away. We got changed and ran out our doors and dived into our private pool, wow L really outdid himself this time, I'm impressed. I was in the pool first so when mello jumped in I got splashed. I pouted looking at the blond when he swam to the surface laughing, so I splashed him. Revenge sweet revenge. Mello reacted and splashed me back so we got into a giant water fight and splashed each other till we got tired and dragged our selfs out the pool onto the sun beds. "That was fun..." Mello said trying to make a conversation as he lay i the sun bed next to me, I laughed a little "yer...tiring but fun". A few hours later after we ate and got changed yet again we went to bed, mello lay next to me staring at the ceiling when I lay next to him with my headphones in my ears wanting to distract me from the attractive mello lying next to me.


	5. Fun

Fun times... (Its mind rapping time, meaning my mind)

"Mmmmm" I was moaning when I awoke and first I had no idea what was going on but I quickly realised that I was having more of my fantasies about mello again, I forgot the blond was sleeping next to me. I was awake now so I turned on my side and ended up inches from Mello's face when I turned on my side. I had no clue he was this close to me or I was this close to him. I checked to see that mello was asleep, he was, good this meant that I could go threw with my little plan. It wasn't that bad all I wanted to do was touch mello, don't call me a pervert as what he doesn't know wont hurt him. I argued silently with myself thinking about how bad it would be if he woke up or how I would regret not doing it, I finally agreed to my needs.

I reached over to him and slightly tapped the bulge his pants, it felt good. I stroked him this time getting lost in what my mind wanted and trying to fulfil it I didn't notice mello waking up and staring at me aware of what was going on. I felt like I was being watched so I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me, they belonged to mello. I was so shocked I didn't do anything except jump out the bed and run to the shower were I sat on the floor in the hot water trying to figure out what just happened. I knew that I wouldn't be able to face mello after this so I tried to just stay in the shower all day. Apparently mello wanted answers and wasn't prepared to let me stay in the bathroom all day. The thing about mello is he likes attention so he wouldn't let me ignore him all day would he. I heard a knock on the bathroom door, "matt...I want to speak to you...please.." The voice said and I knew it was Mello's. I told the blond I would be a few more minutes.

I exited the shower and walked into the living room were mello was sitting on the sofa with a chocolate bar. Not surprised there. "Matt..." wait how did he know I was there, mello you freak me out sometimes, "yer" I said walking over and sitting next to him and placing my head in my hands. "Well, I wanted to know what you were doing this morning and why? No lying", "the truth, well...what do you think" I asked not removing my head from my hands. "Matt what are you trying to say? Help me out I'm confused" mello said trying to figure out what I meant, mello really is blond. "Change of subject lets play truth or dare" I randomly blurted out, "um...ok..." Mello agreed smiling weekly. "Matt truth or dare?" Mello asked me, I had faith in the blond somehow, "truth" "ok...this is really random but I am curious so for arguments sake say I liked you and asked you out, what would you say" mello said confidently, was that a confession maybe well one way to find out, here goes nothing, "mello...was that a confession?" I asked shakily incase mello thought I was a weirdo, heck he already thinks that.

"Well...do you want it to be" mello finally said, all I could do was freeze ad stare with a creepy smile on my face, mello just laughed knowing that he had just confessed without realising, just as I would expect from Blondie. Mello decided to make a move and kissed me slightly on the lips, that sent me on a roller coaster of emotions, why was he doing this, was he teasing me, omg mello kissed me, why am I kissing mello, move you idiot kiss back. I kissed back shakily and barely able to move. There was a short amount of things running threw my mind at this moment such as, what would happen next, what is mello thinking, does he really like me...so many question, only a few answers, I really want to get back to my game. Mello drew his tongue across my bottom lip. (Time for a bit if mind rapping -cracks knuckles-)

Oh Jeevas mello what is going threw your mind. I opening my mouth slightly only for it to be filled with Mello's tongue exploring the new environment that was my gob. First he started rubbing our tongues together (I'm writing this with a smirk on my face *-*) causing me to moan slightly into Mello's mouth that sent vibrations down his tongue making him moan sending more vibrations you get the point. Mello was full of confidence in what he wanted to do, I was nervous but soon lost all the nerves knowing that mello was sure of what he wanted and I was not going to be the one who would ruin his fun. Also lets jump into 3rd person mode just so I can describe it better, then back into me telling the story. And begin.

Mello started to kiss lick suck and bite at matts neck, matt moaned silently determined to not crack at mellos touch. Mello understood matts stubbornness and thought of a plan, "I will make you beg more my touch matty boy" mello whispered slowly into mats ear making him twitch, "dream on mells" matt replied. After a few minutes of sucking and biting at matts neck mello decided to make the red head beg and he knew just how to do so. Melo undid matts pants and kissed the end of matts length making matt want him so badly but mello was focused on matt begging. Mello ran his tongue over the end of matt making the stubborn gamer moan a little, just to make Blondie happy. Mello ran his tongue over matts erection and matts twitched again at mellos touch, he wanted it and he wanted it badly but he wasn't going to snap, he would stay strong till the end. But mello had other plans.

Mello rubbed his erection against matts slowly and softly satisfying himself but making matt impatient and more want full. Matt was about to crack but stayed strong all the way threw thinking of a plan to dominate mello and become the controller more than being controlled. Mello got the best idea ever and was just about to go threw with it until matt pushed mello over and jumped on top of him stripping him of his clothes also, (mello was fully dressed and I (matt) was naked if your confused...well mello isnt fully dressed now) matt started to rub there members together making both of them moan loudly but then have there moans muffled by a deep kiss. Mello made his hand snake down matts body and start to pump matts erection. Matt moaned loudly into mellos mouth and mello moaned back at the vibration being sent into his mouth, the blond started to suck on the gamers tongue. Mello pulled matt up throwing his legs over his shoulders and sucking on matts bouncing member. (im scared now...very scared...) Mello started to bob his head and suck harder and faster until matts came into mellos mouth and the blond swallowed everything. "Wow matt...you taste good" mello said slowly, matt smirked. Mello knew that matt had 'done it' before so he didn't bother asking instead he just without warning rammed into matt making the read head scream. "Would...it kill you, to warn me" matt panted, "no pain no gain" mello whispered before letting matt get used to his size then starting to slide in and out of matt, picking up the paste every few seconds, eventually going harder and harder faster and faster until the gamer was moaning and screaming Mello's name. "MELLO...HARDER" matt screamed, (and I fall on the floor in fits of laughter) "yes princess" mello relied jokingly before ramming into matt so harder that when it hit his spot he screamed in pleasure. "OOOOHHH YERRR" matt moaned (and I die from fits if laughter and lack of air due to laughing so hard I laugh my lungs up) "THATS RIGHT, YERRR" matt continued moaning until he came all over his and mellos chest. Soon after mello came inside of matt filling the red head up with his seed. They both collapsed onto each other, lying on the sofa in each others cum and sweat.

How was that for a description ey? Good right? Anyway back to first person mode, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER DUN DUN DUN :DD


	6. Party time

Party time

I walked out the shower for the second time today and went to sit next to mello on our bed, the sofa was still to be washed. "Hey mell...what do we do now?" I asked, "well I'm looking at this paper that has a lost of party's on tonight and all week so-" mello started "no dumbass, I don't care for the party's i meant about us" I interrupted mello. "Oh right, well we could get together I guess..." Mello asked, I nodded "yer alright" I smiles and kissed Mello's cheek then left to go get changed, mello was still looking at the paper when I returned. "You wanna go to the party's?" I asked sitting back next to mello. "One problem with the party's L gave us..." Mello said to me before giving me the paper to look at myself, "oh..its a gay bar" (I wanna take you to a gay bar gay bar xD) I said after examining the poster, "we will fit in perfectly then" I laughed. "So you would go with me, and I think L was going a bit to far" "sure and you have a point mells" I said before giving him the paper back and pulling him into a hug from behind. Mello smiled before going to get changed. QUE THE MUSIC -I wanna take you to the gay bar gay bar-

Before we new it me and mello were standing outside the bar, I had my arm around the blond. "Here goes nothing" I said before pushing the big doors open and walking in with mello. There was a man at the door and he stared at mello before stopping him, "sorry this is a gay bar no women aloud" said the bouncer im guessing. This must of boiled mello but I managed to calm him down by rubbing his shoulder, "im...a...GUY" mello shouted in the bouncers face before pushing past leaving me stranded in the hall. "Does s/he belong to you?" The bouncer asked me and I just stood there and nodded silently "he is called mello and he would kill someone if they called the dude a girl anymore". The bouncer who I learned name was Barry (OMG BARRY -dramatic pose-) and I talked for a good half hour before mello came to find me after talking with some other dudes, "so when did you to get together?" Barry asked when mello burst threw the door and jumped on my back, "MAATTY" mello shouted, great he was high on energy drink again, god damn mello. "Um, just this morning to be honest" I replied catching the hyper mello on my back, the bouncer nodded. "Well have a nice night matt and...mello is it?" Barry asked and I nodded before heading into the club.

Me and mello chilled for the rest of the night, we were talking to these other dudes called Phil and Fredrick that were brothers with there partners Cory and Adam. Cory and Fredrick left to go to a more 'private' place so me mello phil and Adam chilled were we were. We talked about movies our selfs, me and Mello's job, fears, wants, you name it. It was actually pretty interesting. I got a couple kisses out of mello and that was good enough for me, I'm amazed that me and mello got together. After the other dudes left me and mello talked still Bout things like how long have we liked each other, for me a long time and for mello since he got to know me well enough. We danced and mello got e pen more high on energy drink as I wouldn't let him get drunk no way.

It started to get weird when these two drunk guys started hitting on me and one tried to kiss me while another felt mello up. I managed to punch the one that tried to kiss me in the face while mello almost killed the other bro. I guess we get protective of each other...a lot. When the heavy metal music started playing me and mello were up for the dancing and raving and singing or more like screaming along to the song having so much fun. Guess gay bars aren't so bad after all.

**sorry bout the small chapters, hope it doesnt bother you, like I said fhis was wrtien a long time ago so im surprissed im posting it... oh well**


	7. Last day

Last day...

I woke up in Mello's arms on the last day of our holiday. "Damn, we have to go home in... 7 hours, not fair" I complained to Mello's chest were my head was resting. "Its alright matt, we should have some fun before we go if you get what I mean" mello was saying with a smile on his face, I cheekily responded "thought you would never ask". Things got intense from there, we started by kissing then...yer you get the point. He he.

I was lying on mello, covered in sweat and cum for the second time this week. Mello was panting heavily under me, I was grinning when we peeled out selfs away from the other and headed into the shower. Mello stood behind me, half leaning on me and half hugging I would call it lugging. Don't ask, I now have a habit of making up knew words randomly. "Well, I guess L's little mission/plan worked, were together" Mello said into my neck and I nodded. "Anyway, L wont be picking us up so we will have to take the plane that I booked yesterday after I got that call from L" I said to mello. "So thats who you were calling, I was curious" I laughed silently, "you always worry mello, when I am around girls you seem to tense" I smirked "well yer obviously, cause your ass is mine" mello chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "You never change" I laughed, "would you want me to" mello asked suddenly serious, "no mello, your fine the way you are" I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning the water off and stepping out the shower mello following close behind.

When the plane came me and mello were waiting in the airport, mello had ahold of my hand and I saw some girls pointing at us and laughing. "YES WE'RE TOGETHER" I suddenly shouted at the girls and made them run away and mello smiles and pat my back, "good going matty". These other two girls came up to me and one pushed mello away before sitting in his seat next to me while the other sat on my lap. I was just frozen to my seat not to mention that the girl sitting on me was heavy. "Um...mells, little help" I managed to say without my lungs being crushed. I was only skinny so it didn't help being sat on, mello weighs enough, don't tell him I said that k? Mello did the only thing he could think of and went over to the girls and pushed one of them aside before kissing me on the lips and make the girls squeal and fall on the floor. "Fangirls?" I asked,"fangirls" mello answered.

When it was finally time to board the plane I almost freaked out, "giant metal death trap" I whispered trying to calm down, "its for mello, its for mello" and after calming down slightly I followed mello onto the plane and sat next to him. "You alright?" Mello asked me concerned,"ill be ok...fear of planes and flying metal death traps I guess you could say" I added. "Well ok, I'm here and you will be safe as long as I'm here" mello smiled and held my hand. Mello turned his head to see who was sitting next to him in the window and it was the dude Adam from the gay bar. "Oh god hi Adam, long time so see bro" mello greeted and I gave a friendly wave. "We're is Cory fredrick and Phil?" Mello asked, just as mello said that Phil appeared over the top of the seat in front of them. "There" Adam laughed and pointed at the brown haired guy in front. Mello turned his head and smiled, "so you all going back to Japan?" I asked, "yer we live there dude" said the voices of Cory and Fredrick who I'm guessing was also in the seats in front of us.

"Thats so cool so do we" mello said as the plane took of and I grabbed a better hold of Mello's hand and squeezed it tight, I was terrified. Mello sensed my fear so he rapped a arm around me and continued to say "calm down, its ok, calm down, its ok" soon enough I started to calm down and kept saying in my mind to myself 'it's ok, mello said it was so it is'. It managed to calm me right down and I was about to tell mello that is therapy worked but a red light started to flashing and a voice from controlling the plane said one thing and it sent me into a panic attack, the voice said "we are going to have to crash land". I screamed and buried my head into Mello's chest and I could tell he was scared to. I heard a bang and then felt that strange feeling when you fall as they plane lost control and fell from the sky. Mello was screaming along with me. Adam Phil Fredrick and Cory climbed over the seats to us and helped to keep us safe manly me by all hugging me and mello. Mello was screaming one thing "I DONT WANT TO DIE YET" and I was to scared and shocked to say a thing or move.


	8. Plane crash

Plane crash...

Suddenly the side of the plane came off and there was a huge gaping hole in the side of the metal bird, this sent me screaming and in fits of crying. I wasn't ready to die yet. I wanted to live with mello. "WE'RE GONNA JUMP, NOW" adam screamed as he grabbed me and equipped a parachute and hung out the side of the plane waiting for mello and Phil as Fredrick and Cory had already jumped and were flying down peacefully. This was terrifying me, especially when mello said he wouldn't jump. "MELLO PLEASE" I screamed desperately wanting to keeps my love life, "you leave me no choice" Phil whispered and I thought he was going to leave but instead he screamed at me "CATCH THE BLOND" and fly kicked him out the plane, mello went flying and he screamed as he fell. I managed to catch him barley and I held into his hand tightly, I wasn't going to let go...ever. "GO" Phil screamed as he ran to grab his parachute and Adam let go and we fell, on the way down I grabbed mello and hugged him holding him tight. Everything was ok, Phil would be jumping soon. Until the plane exploded...

"OH GOD NO" Adam screamed as we saw a body falling, 'please say he jumped...please' I hopped and held mello closer who was calm and hanging onto my neck as we had slowed down when Adam pulled the parachute string. As the body fell mello caught it with his hand and didn't let go until we were safely on the floor again. "No more plane rides" I said as I dropped to the floor happy to be alive. Mello was ignoring me as he was to busy doing first aid on Phil, "ambulance sound good anyone?" Mello said and Adam rushed off to the nearest phone that wasn't that far away. I crawled over to were mello was working and looked over his shoulder. "He is week...I don't know how long he will have to live..." Mello said to me and I nodded slowly. A few moments later a ambulance came rushing around the corner and L and his little helicopter parked itself on the floor and came to see all the commotion. "Hey L" I waved and walked over to greet the detective. As mello helped put Phil into the ambulance and told Adam what happened before Adam left in the ambulance. "L, could you give us a ride to the hospital" mello asked and L agreed, "jump in" L said. "Oh no no no no, no more flying" I said waving my hands around, mello ignored me and grabbed me by the arm then pulled me into the helicopter and buckled me up...no escape. Then we set of flying again.

Over at the hospital me mello L and Adam were sitting in the waiting room for over 4 hours, mello had dosed off about a hour ago and was sleeping peacefully on my arm. "Sooooo?" L suddenly blurted at me waking mello up and frowning at the hyper detective, "what happened?". I looked at mello and he looked at me then back at L, "meaning?" Mello asked. "You both know what I mean" L said glaring at us both. "Mmm nope, no clue" I smirked at mello and he just laughed, L death glared me and I put my hands up in defeat "geez I was just having some fun, me and mello are together" I said and L beamed, "knew my plan would work". I rolled my eyes and mello face palmed then the nurse walked into the room. "He won't be awake for another 2 hours" then she left. "I know he will be awake but I should go get Fredrick and Cory then return, is that ok" Adam asked remembering the two that were still at the shop. Me and mello nodded then Adam left.

Over at the shop Adam had just found Cory and Fredrick who were eating a burger in the restaurant. "Oh my god guys you will never guess what happened" Adam collapsed at the table when his phone rang, he answered and a huge smile appeared on his face, "HE IS AWAKE EVERYONE" Adam blurted, I had called Adam and told him, Phil wanted to speak to him so I put Phil on the phone, "ADAM, I woke up and you weren't there, were are you, you better be here soon" Phil shouted into the phone, angry much. Adam looked at his friends "Ill explain on the way, lets get to the hospital". Fredrick and Cory looked at each other then put there food in the bin and followed Adam out the restaurant and over to the buss station, they caught the buss and headed to the hospital.


	9. Sad story

Sad story...

Adam burst into the hospital waiting room with Cory and Fredrick following, they went over and sat next to me and mello who was now asleep in each others arms, L was on his laptop and Adam ran off to find his boyfriends room. Adam exploded threw the door to Phil's room but stopped dead in his tracks at the scene. The nurse looked up at Adam and gave a sigh then covered Phil's body with a white sheet, Adam stole a glance at Phil, he was pale and his eyes were glassy. He had lost him this time. Phil had been caused in accidents in the past and had managed to get threw them but this time his body wasn't that strong. Adam fell to the floor, "call it" the nurse said and the doctor looked at the clock then scribbled something down on his paper then left the room with the nurse.

Me mello and L along with Cory and Fredrick headed into the room and stared at the body. Fredrick also dropped to the floor and mourned at his brothers death, me and mello went and kneeled next to Adam and were a shoulder to cry on while Fredrick was crying on his boyfriend Corey's shoulder. "Its ok Adam, its ok" mello was saying and stroking his hair. L tugged at out shirts as if to say hurry up lets go. I nodded and me and mello left silently not wanting to cause a scene. We pilled back into the helicopter and headed off for home still a little upset at the death of put friend. "So who were those guys matt" L asked, "oh they were people we met at a gay bar" I answered. "You mean you guys went...wow I thought you wouldn't" L said and mello laughed.

Back at home me and mello were watching the news when L was looking for some cake in the kitchen, the most weird thing ever came on the news. "There was a death at the mill bury hospital this afternoon, the body was found on the floor next to a dead boy with a gun to its head, it seems that the child who killed himself must of been so upset about the death of another he killed himself-" mello turned the t.v off and sighed, "Adam...you stupid idiot" mello said before lying on me. "Well at least there together right?" I asked "yer...together forever matt" mello said smiling and pecking me on the chin. L came into the living room and sat on his chair with his cake, "quick truth or dare" L randomly said. "Um...truth" I said unsure of my answer, L smirked "have you and mello ever did it, when, were, and how many times". "Wow L, you are perverted" mello said, "I know" L said then stared at me with his rape face this terrified me into answering.

"Yes, last week, sofa, twice" I said quickly the hid my head in Mello's hair. L cracked up into laughing then left. "Pervert" mello mumbled, "love you to mello" L said sarcastically threw his laughs as he left. It was my turn to laugh and mello rolled his eyes. "Do you really think he wanted a answer or was he just being retarded as usual" mello asked ad I shrugged. "probably being retarded" I laughed. I pushed mello off me and got up to go somewhere, I have no clue were I was going but all I remember is the pain in my chest the thud if the floor and Mello's worried face as everything went black, I heard mello call on L then nothing.

DUN DUN DUN DDDD: NO ME DONT DIE, OHHH NOOO


	10. Da Ja Vu with a slight bit of jam

De Ja Vu with a slight bit of Jam...

I opened my eye slightly and saw mello asleep on a chair next to me. This place felt familiar like I had been here before, the same hard bed and same annoying beeping monitor next to my head that drives me crazy, the smell of death. Of course. I was in the hospital, and no I don't know what death smells like it was a metaphor. Mello snapped awake when the nurse came into the room and slamming the door behind he, had anyone heard of quiet before. Im guessing not. "Oh good your awake mr Jeevas" the nurse said and mello smiled at me then playfully punched my arm, "I knew you would make it". "What happened Mells" I asked taking hold of Mello's hand and he held mine back, "you got shot" mello said and the heart beat sensor next to me went crazy, mello chuckled and continued, "some other assassins must of figured out were we live and one of them was sent to kill us, guess were to powerful, anyway they mustn't of been that good at sniping as they only scratched your stomach, no serious damage done, you should be fine" mello finished and I sighed a sigh of relief. I would still be plan old matt, good.

The nurse came over to me and did that thing were they measure your blood pressure or something, no clue. It seemed perfect as she said that I could leave the hospital in a few hours, awesome. The nurse left and mello kissed me, making the heart beat sensor go nuts and mello to laugh, got this was annoying, I was getting a headache. The nurse came back in the room and mello pulled away, adults always seem to come in at the wrong time. The nurse told mello that if he were to take me home again he would have to sign some papers, stupid idea if you ask me, so she took mello away and left me in the lonely room. Once again. Mello returned a few minutes (like half a hour) later and the nurse was following, "you a free to go mr. Jeevas, stay safe" the nurse said and at the words 'you can go' I practically jumped out bed and ran home, luckily mello was there to catch me when I tripped over my shoe that was at the door. "Carful matt, no more injures agreed" "agreed" we shook hands and walked off hand in hand. L was there waiting for me and mello in the waiting room, he jumped over to me "I WAS SOOO WORRIED" L shouted in my face, I couldn't help but notice L was with someone else who looked a lot like L, his face seemed familiar also...what was his name again... "B!" Mello screamed at the sight of the other guy, thats what his name was, it was Beyond, beyond birthday.

"Hm" B looked up, still holding his Jam. We all have a addiction to something its funny, me with games, mello with chocolate, near with toys, B with jam and L with cake. "B nice to see you again" mello said walking over to B and sitting next to him, mello couldn't help noticing something shiny on his hand so he looked. "Um...B...YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE MARRIED" mello blurted out and My headache came back for revenge yay. "Engaged" B corrected and mello nodded. "Soooo who is it" I asked, and B motioned over to L. Me and Mello looked at each other then at L then back at B, L was standing next to me then saw all eyes on him, "what" L said confused. I face palmed and left mello to explain "L you never told us you were engaged to B", "you never asked mello, you neither matt". B got up and went over to hang on Ls shoulder, aw cute. Mello went over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, aw the cute couples. Me and mello with B and L, who is the best.

"So we going" B said, "oh they don't know do they" L said to B. Know? Know what? "What do you mean L" mello asked and L explained. "Well you and Matt will be coming to live with me and B for a few weeks in Tokyo" L said. Me and mello were amazed, we had always wanted to go to Tokyo as we were stuck at the top of Japan. "Y-Your kidding" mello stuttered to exited to even say a full sentence normally, L shook his head "lets go your things are already packed" L and B headed out the door and got back in Ls flying death trap a.k.a helicopter. Me and Mello followed and got in the back. "Oh god, I have always wanted to go to Tokyo, this is amazing" mello was talking away to L and B while I slept on the back. The ride was long and boring but mello seemed entertained by catching up with B, they talked about everything there tiny brains could think off. Mello and B get on so well together, L seemed a little jealous but I reassured his that everything was alright. It wasn't just mello who could calm people down, I'm a trust worthy person.

When we finally got there me and L went to check out the rooms were L was showing me were every room was, while B and Mello were talking in the dinning room eating there Jam and Chocolate, not surprised. Me and L walked into the dining room and the table was flipped B was on the floor covered in blood, he seemed happy enough licking the blood off his fingers, and mello was standing over the top of B with his gun in hand and a person pinned to the wall with a shard of glass threw his head keeping his to the wall. This shocked me and L big time, "m-mello, b-b what is g-going on" I stuttered and mello turned around to see me and L standing in the door way scared out of out wits...


	11. End of nears suffering

The end of nears suffering

I was standing in the hallway with L staring at the person who was hanging by the glass shard that pierced his skull. This was when I noticed a small white shivering shape (ALLITERATION, TAKE THAT ENGLISH) in the corner. No doubt it was near. "Near came running into the house and screamed for me to help him, he was being chased by his abusive father so I stood up and blocked near who ran off, then his father came in threw the window with a gun also and shot B, making him fall and the table to flip so I stood over B and grabbed the glass shard and threw it at him, end of story" mello said. "near...you can come out now" B said as the white shape that turned out to be a small white boy walk into the dining room, near was week and was covered with bruises and cuts, burns and scars.

Near ran up to mello and hugged him from behind thanking him again and again for killing his father, "hey no problem kiddo" mello said moving near out the way and pulling B up, he had a big scratch across his leg that was pouring with blood. Most gone as B had licked it up. Crazed psycho killer. "Thanks bro" B said before going over to L and hugging the shaking detective "im alright lawlipop, no need to worry" and B kissed him on the cheek. Then the panic time came when we heard the police sirens came into distance and the flashing lights came into view, "guys im going to kill myself and end my suffering and I will take the blame, your my friends and I want to die anyway" near said just before the police came into the room with guns, mello dropped his quickly and near picked it up. "Near...dont you dare" mello whispered. Near gave mello a sorry expression and walked over to the officers, "look officers, it was me who killed my father, he was abusing me and I had had enough so I killed him...please, kill me now...end my suffering" near had said, wow he was a good actor. The police officers took one look at near then took out hand cuffs, "killing you would be to easy" they said with a devilish grin.

"THEN I SHALL DO IT MYSELF" near shouted and raised the gun to his head, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. I watched as nears body fell to the floor, L screamed and hugged B, mello ran over to me and hid his head in my chest, I held him close. I sighed at the sight of near and his fathers body being pulled away, "I guess they will be together forever as well" I said into Mello's hair. That was four deaths, two being killed accidentally or by another and the other deaths to be with there loved ones. Love is a amazing thing, even if it does take over your mind and maybe even kill you. I guess we did end nears suffering, I'm gonna miss that little albino. Before mello joined wammys me and near we're best friends, we did everything together.

The truth between me and near was that I was originally the second successor as near helped me with everything I didn't know and sometimes would do my homework if I really didn't get it. We were amazing friends and knew everything about one another until mello joined. Mello started to bully near and near stopped helping me, I got lazy and became the third successor and mello stole my place at second. Not that I'm complaining. And near stayed at first. Near didn't have any time for me so I became a loner then mello started to hang out with me then I found a secret love for him. Long story short after me and mello last wammys after near got adopted, we technically got adopted well L took us into care, I never saw him again. Me and near used to video chat a lot but then near wouldn't even answer my phone calls.

Me and mello got together short after I lost all contact with near, ten he shows up out of no were with cuts and bruises, yer it worried me. I don't even know why or how near found us but I'm guessing that B has been feeding him when he got kicked out the house as to why he screamed for B to help but mello helped instead. Near didn't even notice of remember me and that hurt, but then again, near had long terms memory loss so I wouldn't blame him. Im just glad that he is out of his misery, no longer can hurt and can no longer be alone in the world. He will be with his real mother and father now, thats good right. I just always wanted to best for him.


	12. Night time surprisses

Night time surprises

"Ok so good night matt, mello" B said after tea before me and mello headed up the stairs and I was the one guiding mello to our room. Little did I know that B and L were following us. I had a strange feeling that we were being followed but every time I turned around there was nothing there, "matt stop your worrying" mello said in the room when I was staring at the door. "Hm, I just feel like im being watched", mello was staring at me "really now" he rolled his eyes and got his phone out then messages someone something. This was when I got curious, "whatcha doing" I asked mello trying to get some answers out if him, I knew something was up but I had no clue what was going on. Did I mention that the reason we are here is because it was Christmas the next morning.

"So matt, how would you feel if I gave you a early christmas present?" Mello asked and that got me real curious, I could see that mello was exited about something but I still had no clue why. "Well um sure, i don't mind" I said like I didn't suspect a thing. Mello smiled. "Perfect I will be right back" and with that mello ran out the room leaving me alone in the bed waiting for him to return. I saw shadows outside the door and I knew that B and L were there to, what they were planning or doing I had no clue. I heard whispering and I was getting impatient, I really wanted to know what mello was planning but I did know that it was something big, something important. Hm think matt what could it be. Mello was pregnant? No why would I think that, mello was a girl? No I have already seen everything that is down there on him, mello was moving? No he wouldn't call that a present. I really have no clue. Im guessing that I had waited enough because what happened next blew my mind.

Mello came running into the room with a box, L and B were running after B had flowers and L had a video camera recording everything, and mello was shouting "MATT WILL YOU MARRY ME". (Awwwwwww -squeals like a little girl-) I was gob smacked, all I could do was sit there in my bed and stare. Mello had a doubt full feeling and look on his face till I smiled big and rapped him in a hug "YES YES YES" I was shouting at the blond who's turn it was now to be gob smacked and to happy to move. B and L were standing recording everything and B was skipping around the room like a idiot throwing flowers everywhere. Jeez B when did you become suck a idiot, since forever so forget that question. Mello put the ring that was in the box on my finger and smiled big before hugging me again. This was the most amazing day ever, I guess that this really turned around the sad story of near dying and near fangirls crying, not so bad i don't like fangirls. (thanks matt...thanks a bunch -_-)

"So its settled, were having a double wedding" B said hugging L smiling, "its booked for tomorrow". L hugged back and went to sit with me and mello on the bed still smiling. Ok I admit it, this is amazing this world is amazing, mello is amazing. "I guess I owe this to L, if he hadn't booked the holiday then non if this would of happened, thanks L" I said smiling at L before leaning on mello. "Awww did you get them together Lawli" B asked smiling sweetly and kissing L on the cheek, L nodded and turned at the last minute so be kissed him on the lips. "Well good night for real this time boys" L said and him and B left the room and went to there room next door. Me and mello could here them talking and getting changed then the sound of them getting comfortable on the bed.

When the moaning and groaning started me and mello stared at each other and then the wall then almost bursting out laughing. "Oh god...do they know walls aren't sound proof" mello said in between laughs, and I nodded still laughing at the noises. Somewhere around 12 to 1am all the noise stopped and I'm guessing that they went to sleep so me and mello finally stopped laughing and talking and fell asleep also in each others arms. We were defiantly going to tell them that there walls aren't sound proof. It was to funny to ignore to forget for that matter, we should of recorded it and showed it to them the next day, the look on there faces would be gold.


	13. Double wedding

Double wedding

"You may now kiss the...I have no clue" said the person who does the speaking at weddings (call me blond). B kissed L and I kissed mello. Everyone around us clapped, it was Fredrick, Corey, Ls mother and Father along with B's friends and then my old friends and the rest of the children from the orphanage. I was smiling happily at my new husband and mells was smiling back, we glanced over at B and L who gave us the thumbs up. This was interesting, but what was more interesting was the size of that cake...yum. Me and mello were the first ones over to the buffet table, we were so hungry. L and B were sharing a jar of Jam when Ls father and Mother walked over to were me and mello were sitting with L and B. "Lawliet..." Ls father sighed. "Hey mum, hey dad, long time no see, whats up" L said confidently as if he hadn't just married another guy.

"Care to tell me what I just saw?" Ls mother asked, "oh, you just saw me and B kiss along with matt and mello also kissing thats what dumbo" L said. Wow L was rude when it came to his parents, I wonder what happened in his last life. Ls mother and father crossed there arms and slapped L across the face, "listen here you little monstrosity, I'm not surprised that you married that...TRAMP-" B looked up and gave Ls mother the middle finger gesture then went back to his jam, "no girl would ever want to marry a monster like you Lawliet" and with that she stormed off, his father following her. "Love you to mum, dad" L sad then hugged B again. "You ok" mello asked soon later, L nodded. "My parents don't really like me that much, ever since I told them I was gay they kicked me out the house then Watari found me and that already is to much info for you both".

Me and mello nodded then went back to munching on out half chocolate half strawberry jam cake, it had a icing game boy on the top, guess it has a unique part just for all of us. Cool. "D'you think L is alright with his parents dissing him and all that, he must really love them, he even invited them" mello asked me, I shrugged "I don't know Mells, I just don't know". B sighed and looked around, "my parents are dead" he said quietly "I killed them". "My little murderer" L said for the fact that B is younger than L. B smiled and hugged L "glad I have you" "just don't kill me to ok B" B laughed. "Should we dance" I said to mello as the music started playing, it was my favourite song ever since my family got killed in the car crash when I was 1. It was together in electric dreams. Mello knew that it was my favourite song and got up to dance with me. Even B and L danced along side us.

"Merry christmas matt" mello said and kissed me, I kissed back ad smiled. "Thanks mello, just don't you leave me...ever, promise" "I promise". Me and mello were slow dancing and everything was going smoothly until L and B changed the music to some heavy metal and started dancing and raving around, B even got pushed onto me sending me flying to the floor and sending mello on top, L ran up to me "there is time for fucking later, lets party". This left a weirded out expression on me and Mello's face as we got up and started to party and rave with L and B having the time of our lives.

"Oh noodles, were going to be late" B suddenly shouted over the music and grabbed me and Mello's arm, L following, and guided us over to the pear with a boat was waiting for us, "were going on a boat trip" B said, "we will go were the sea takes us" L finished. Mello and L along with B boarded the ship but I had a bad feeling (especially when im writing MWUHAHAHA sorry :P). Mello pulled me onto the boat and sat on my lap so I couldn't escape and L started the engine and B was sitting next to me when L steered us away from the pear and away from everyone, out into the sea. Im not sure were we were going or what our fate would be...but I was almost certain when I saw that storm coming.

(Promise you they will live, I am tired of killing people, I swear on my lizards life that they will live)


	14. Away from the storm

Away from the storm...

The storm hit us and me mello L and B along with out little boat were flung over waves, the waves were huge and I was starting to get sea sick so I vomited a few times. There was music playing the song was together in electric dreams and it was calming until we were almost sure we were going to die. Mello was hugging and hiding in my chest holding me close repeating the fact that he didn't want to die. Well mello that makes all of us. We managed to steer away from the storm and thought we were safe, well we better think again.

L passed put in Bs arms when he saw the giant hurricane heading for our boat, to be honest I think it was a hurricane inside a whirlpool, scary stuff. "OH GOOD GOD NO" mello was screaming and I tried everything to get him to stop panicking. it wasn't working. Mello was still screaming and shouting as loud as he could. L was silent as he passed out and B was sitting there with a huge smile on his face, guess B enjoyed this. B was enjoying this until a huge wind swept L over board and into the sea, "LAWLIET NOOO" B screamed as he lunged forward and tried to fish L out the sea but he could find him. "NOOO" B was screaming and he almost flung himself over board but I managed to grab him and slap some sense into him. "Matt...you would do the same thing for mello, I want to be with L...let me go" B spoke quietly and told me one thing "look after mello" before diving into the sea and swimming over to the hurricane whirlpool thing and waving by as he got swept away and under. That was the point when me and mello passed out.

I awoke and rubbed my eyes then remembered what had happened. I flung the sleeping mello off me and onto the floor I desperately started to pat myself and see if I was alive, I was...It was amazing. Mello opened his eyes after being thrown onto the floor and sat up frowning, "and what was that for" mello said, I ran forward and hugged him tightly, "you alive, L B WERE ALIVE" then I remembered..."oh yer...they aren't here anymore" I sighed and sat back down on my chair. "Mello, we are alive" then mello nodded, "yer I figured". I laughed and pulled mello up next to me. I wondered how long we would live, we had no water and no land only a boat and our selfs to keep ourself company.

"Hey matt...what happened to the boat?" Mello asked when he looked around to see the leaking boat that I thought was fine for some random reason. "Oh crud..well there is a island over there, we could swim" I suggested and mello agreed. "Good idea" mello said before diving i got he water with me. Im such a idiot, it wasn't one of my best ideas especially because of what happened to poor mello. When we were swimming mello spotted a black shape in the water, "um matt...we're are we" "hm, not sure why"... "CAUSE THERE IS A SHARK" mello screamed and started to splash about in the water. "MELLO KEEP CALM" well that was a amazing thing to shout, mello kept still with his trust and faith in me, then water started to form in Mello's eyes when he felt intense pain and a red most fill the water. "M-matt" mello said before he blacked out, luckily I managed to scare the shark away and save him by pulling him to the shore.

How the hell that is possible i will never know ;P


	15. Sweetened silence

Sweetened silence

I stared down at mello, I was lying next to him on the beach. He was pale. He had a huge bite mark on his side and it was so discussing, I could see his ribs. "Mello..." I said quietly hoping that he was alive, when there was no response I felt tears fall down my cheeks and onto the sand. I placed my head onto his chest and listened, his heartbeat was slow and barley there. I was loosing him, I had to think fast. No matter how hard I thought nothing would come to mind so I sat there crying like a idiot. "M...matt..." Mello barely said, he used the last on his strength to lift his hand and place it on my knee/leg whatever you would call it. "Oh god mello don't leave me, your everything I have" I pleaded, "I'm going to visit L and B..." "NO MELLO DONT LEAVE ME, PLEASE" I screamed loudly in his ear hoping that he would have enough energy and will power to stay alive.

I waited for a few more seconds. "Mello..." I said, "mello!" I tried again but there was no answer. "MELLO !" I shouted this time... "mello..." I said before breaking down in tears on the beach next to my loved one, the last one, soon to be the no one. Mello was everything in my life, all I had to do was close my eyes and I would see him. I knew that we would always be together in my dreams. I thought that we would always be together. But nobody lives forever. I guess that is is true, that you don't know how much someone means to you until you can never see them again. I remembered one thing...one thing that would make it all ok...one thing that made near happy...that one thing that guided B to see L...that one thing that stole my loved one...that one thing that I always feared...that now i don't fear...that now I'm ready to stare death in the face.

I opened the box of pills, Bs pills that keep him sane, or at least sane for him anyway. "Don't worry mello" I said as I put one pull in my mouth, "I will see you soon" I said as I poured the box in my mouth and lay down next to him. The headphones that were still in my ears were still playing the song electric dreams. When the song finished the last thing I heard before death was that soothing sound of sweetened silence...

(Oh you know how I said that nobody would die...I LIED HA HA HA AND YOU TRUSTED ME, BIG MISTAKE, and now your saying 'but your swore in your lizards life' well guess what, I DONT HAVE A LIAZRD MWUHAHAHA... Sorry I'm a twat, ;D don't hate me, you know you loved the story)


End file.
